poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Boyfriends
Battle of the Boyfriends is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Pupnick visits the puppy pound and Igor tries his best not to be jealous. Plot Part One (At the Pound's yard, Bright Eyes and Igor are looking at the clouds.) Igor: This sure is a beautiful day, isn't it, Princess? Bright Eyes: It sure is, Iggy. (Igor looks at a cloud. Up in the sky, the cloud looks like Cooler.) Igor: Hey, look! It's Coolidge in cloud form! Bright Eyes: Golly gee! (They then hear Russian dance music.) Igor: Where's that background music coming from? It's kinda catchy. Voice: Hey! Bright Eyes: Oh! I recognize that voice! (Bright Eyes sits up and turns around. She then sees Pupnick, who is now wearing a black shirt and black pants, dancing. Pupnick's dancing attracts several puppies.) Pupnick: Hey! Bright Eyes: (Amazed) It's Pupnick! (Igor sits up.) Igor: Who? Bright Eyes: Pupnick. He's my old friend. Igor: Old... friend? (Bright Eyes walks up to Pupnick. Pupnick has finished dancing and the puppies applaud. Pupnick notices Bright Eyes.) Pupnick: Ah, Bright Eyeballs! It's so good to see you again. It's been so long. (Igor sadly lowers his head.) Igor: I... wasn't told this guy was your first love. I know when I'm not wanted. (walks off to his pup house.) Bright Eyes: Iggy... Pupnick: Iggy? Who is this Iggy? Bright Eyes: Oh, you see, Iggy's one of the new Pound Puppies. He's a prankster hailing from Hungary. Pupnick: Hungary? Bright Eyes: Don't tell me you're jealous too. Pupnick: Me? Oh no. I'm not jealous. Whatever gave you that idea? Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy's not the jealous type. He says it's a bad thing. Pupnick: Oh. I see. What kind of pranks? (Inside Igor's doghouse, Igor is washing his face.) Igor: (Looking in his mirror) Okay, Ignatius. Get it together. You're not the jealous type. Just because she has an old friend visiting, that doesn't mean that she's currently dating him. Maybe I should go back outside and apologize. (Igor goes back outside and walks up to Bright Eyes and Pupnick.) Igor: I'm sorry for what I said. So, Princess, where does, uh... What's-His-name hail from? Bright Eyes: Actually, Pupnick once lived in-- His name's Pupnick by the way. ...Once lived in Mongrowlia. Igor: Oh! I've been there one time. Mongrowlia is famous for its landmarks. Pupnick: So, I decided to live here in America. And to be honest with you, I love living here in this country. The owners that I live where are very kind to me. Bright Eyes: In addition, he and Cooler once saved the world from the canine criminal known as Clawfinger. Igor: Really? Pupnick: It's true. I've heard you're quite a prankstar. Igor: Well, yes. But, my pranks are harmless. Here's an example. (Shakes Pupnick's hand but Iggy shocks Himself.) Yow! Pupnick: Wha-- I didn't arm Myself with a hand buzzer. Igor: Of Course not, Sputnik. (shows His self-shock hand buzzer.) Pupnick: a Self-Shock hand-buzzer? (Stifles His snickering.) (Igor and Bright Eyes laugh. Pupnick laughs too.) Pupnick: Say, that's a good one! Igor: Of course, when someone tries to hurt my friends, I use my pranks against the bad guys. Pupnick: Did I ever tell you how good of a dancer I am? Igor: Well, I can't dance well, but I don't mind any of Princess' friends being a better dancer than Me. (The rest of the Pound Puppies enter with instruments.) Pupnick: Hit it! (As the rest of the Pound Puppies play to the tune of Brahms' "Hungarian Dance No. 5", Pupnick dances. Igor dances as well, trying to follow Pupnick's moves. A crowd of puppies gather around, watching the two dance. Bright Eyes sits on the grass and watches. About half-way through the song, Igor starts to get tired.) Igor: (Thinking) I don't see how this guy does it. (After the song ends, Pupnick finishes dancing and Igor is tired out from dancing. He then sits down as the crowd applauds.) Pupnick: What do you think, Iggy? Igor: I gotta hand it to you, Padraic. You sure danced up a storm. Pupnick: I appreciate-- Padraic? Igor: Sorry. I'm not very good at remembering everybody's names. Pupnick: That's okay, Iggy. Igor: Have you ever been to Hungary? Pupnick: Oh, I've been to Hungary a few times. I enjoy going to Budapest the most, especially their castles and mansions. Igor: Oh, that's good to hear. I've a lot about Mongrowlia. You have some pretty cool castles there. Can you give me a tour there sometime? Pupnick: Yes. Igor: What do you usually eat when you were in Mongrowlia? Pupnick: Let me see... Well, we eat tomato soup with a side of Apple slices. Igor: Mmm. That sounds delicious. Pupnick: You bet it is. Igor: How is life doing for you, Padraic? Pupnick: Very good, Igor. Life here in America is much better than in Mongrowlia-- and it's Pupnick, by the way. however, I'm thinking... (The screen becomes wavy to become a blank canvas as a badly drawn Pupnick and Igor is drawn.) perhaps I go to a restaurant, and You paying for My meal as You prank Me. like... some foam string covering Me? (the badly-drawn Pupnick gets covered in green string.) Badly-Drawn Igor: We Got You! (The Canvas disappear as We return to the real world.) Pupnick: You get My drift? Igor: Yipe! (Hides behind Bright Eyes.) Pupnick: Was it something I said? Igor: Well, You were glaring at Me... Pupnick: Or then again... (The Screen becomes wavy and the scenery becomes something from an Australian Movie.) I go to a Fishing Spot, I try to catch a fish, and then... (a Big Shark scares Pupnick as Igor comes out of the mouth.) False Igor: I got You! (The Scenery disappears.) Pupnick: Something like that, right? Igor: Yipe! (Shudders behind Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: Um, Pupnick... Pupnick: however... (The Screen becomes wavy and Pupnick is seen at a graveyard.) I'm at a Cemetary, and I come to visit My Great-Grandfather, and then... (a few Paws grabs Pupnick's ankle, making Him run in fright.) False Igor and Zombies: We got You...! Pupnick: Well...? Igor: Yipe! (Cowers behind Bright Eyes.) Pupnick: Or how about...? Igor: ENOUGH! I'm not that kind of jokester. I mostly do harmless pranks. on Earth's stupidest Jokesters. If I did mean pranks, I'd have this personality. ahem. (Crazed Voice) Ha ha ha ha ha! Hello, Pawns! I am Me, Dr. Joke! I have hijacked the Airwaves for one reason only. To Prank the World! and I've enlisted some of My emissaries to do my bidding. excuse Me. (goes into His Puphouse, and is dressed as a realistic Velociraptor.) Dinosaurs causing calamity in a Restaurant! (goes back inside and is dressed like a ninja.) The master of te hidden foam string. (sprays string upward, goes back and is dressed as a karate master.) and a hoax that can be painful to the hand. (tries to karate chop a wood block, but breaks His paw.) Ouch! (cries and goes back inside and comes out in a scary costume.) and an endless nightmare. but who cares...? (Igor removes his costume.) Igor: I am Igor Strayvinski and I think you went and hurt my feelings. (Igor goes into his doghouse. He then lies on his bed.) Igor: To heck with the non-jealous nonsense. I'll win back Princess whether Padraic likes it or not! Part Two (A while later, Igor is looking out the window. He sees Pupnick dancing before a crowd.) Igor: Look at him. A Grade-A show-off with that dirt-eating grin and that screechy-voice. With that oh-so-perfect dancing and those lesser sombrero clothes. Wait, I meant to say tacky clothes. I'll bet he's going to take away Princess. (Igor then sits down and rests his feet on the desk.) Igor: I can see it now. That Padriac taking Princess on a trip to some far away country, leaving Me high and dry. (Igor then grabs a pencil with his toes.) Igor: But I'll show him! I'll just stay in My Puphouse until Padraic leaves the pound. Pupnick: that's Pupnick. Igor: Right. whatever. Wha--?! (yelps and falls down.) how long were You listening?! Pupnick: Well, I could hear you yelling from afar. And why do you have a pencil in between your toes? Igor: I.... I was going to draw something. I was practicing flexibility. Pupnick: Okay... I'm gonna go back to dancing. (Pupnick leaves. Igor then sits back up and rests his feet on the desk while putting the pencil in between his toes.) Igor: Like I said, I'm staying in here until he leaves. Trivia This fan made episode marks the return of Pupnick. Next Episode Preview Nose Marie: I'm Cooler's girlfriend! Violet: No! I'm Cooler's girlfriend! Cooler: I love both Nose Marie and Violet, but I don't know which one should be my true girlfriend. I'm in a panic. Nose Marie: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show... Violet: Love's First Fight. Nose Marie / Violet: Look forward to it! (They look at each other) Huh? Hmph! (They both look away.) Cooler: Oh boy. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes